


【约十】童实野妖精物语

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: 双性车预警非原作决斗学院设定，算是个普通非寄宿制高中
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	【约十】童实野妖精物语

约翰进入那个场所的原因只是迷路到口渴，因此即使酒吧里的可乐市价是外面的十倍他也认命。  
规定了未成年不许喝酒，没规定未成年不许进入卖酒的地方吧？他自我安慰着推门而入，悬于门角的风铃在他斜上方清脆作响。  
离门最近的服务生闻声回头，带着甜笑欢迎他。  
他环顾四周，在昏暗的光线下隐约看到几套校服。  
校服？  
这地方不对劲。  
约翰愣了几秒，决定原路返回门外，却不幸太迟，被缠上来的服务生拦住了路。  
“对不起，我走错了，我还没有达到消费年龄……”他哑着嗓子解释。  
他突然和几米外一个棕发少年对上了视线。不知是不是约翰的错觉，那个少年的双瞳似乎短暂地散发出了异色光芒，一个与他头发颜色相近的半透明毛球在他头边闪烁了一瞬。  
察觉到那位少年的眼神，服务生也停下了动作，在少年走到约翰面前的时候识相消失。  
“感谢留步，”少年笑眼盈盈，“能否请这位先生赏脸陪我喝一杯？你看起来很渴的样子——放心，不含酒精。我请客。”他轻车熟路地把约翰拐去卡座，挤在约翰旁边，指挥服务生拿来酒水单，以一个下巴几乎贴在约翰肩膀上的亲昵姿势指导约翰搭配店里的特色饮品。  
“我叫游城十代。”他自顾自地自我介绍起来，“看你的衣服是决斗学院的学生吧？好像还是外国人，难道是留学生？我也是那里的学生哦，要不要交换一下号码？”  
约翰这才观察到十代身上的衣服。虽然和场内其他人的校服不同，那件夹克明显和他的衣服属于同款不同色的设计，看上去确实是正统校服的质感。吧台边一个中年男人瞥了他俩一眼，带着些愤恨似的吻上旁边水手服装的女孩。女孩熟练地缠上男人的身体。  
约翰移开了目光。  
“这里是酒吧。”约翰说。  
“嗯。”  
“你为什么会出现在酒吧？学生是不被允许进出这种场所的吧。”  
“我喜欢。”十代轻描淡写。“对了，你能看到这家伙吧？”十代打了个响指，羽翼栗子球在他面前眨着眼睛出现。  
卢比跳出来，和羽翼栗子球扭作一团。卡座间充斥着两个小家伙软糯的叫声，只有肩并肩就坐的二人能够听见。  
“你叫约翰？很好记的名字耶，明天到学校我们约一场决斗如何？”十代似乎是从羽翼栗子球的叫声中提取出了约翰的身份信息。  
他看上去实在是纯良无害，与酒吧其他地方的糜烂氛围格格不入。搞不懂他为什么会在这种地方出没。他看起来并不是缺钱来出卖自己的高中生，那难道是以钓鱼骗人为时髦的年轻预备犯？  
但决斗总不会坏，约翰不知如何拒绝，便应允下来。饮料端来后十代趁机要来便签纸和笔，强行把自己的号码塞给约翰，说有空可以约他出去。  
出去？去哪？酒吧这种地方？比酒吧更少儿不宜的地方？  
看到约翰担忧疑惑的模样，十代慌忙解释说是正常的出行——逛街看电影吃饭打游戏那种。  
“你看卢比也很喜欢羽翼栗子球，我们很有缘分吧？”十代强词夺理。  
好吧，约翰说着掏出一张写着地址的字条，但你能不能帮我找一下回寄宿家庭的路？  
十代大笑起来，一口闷掉剩下的果汁，扯着约翰的手腕冲进酒吧门外的夜色里。

约翰在街角遇到了寄宿家庭的儿子。  
“约翰前辈！你跑到哪里去了，”他气喘吁吁，似乎跑得很急，“到了晚饭时间发现你不在，我们都不知道怎么办才好。”  
“抱歉抱歉，”约翰不好意思地挠头，“我想出来买点东西，结果就迷路了……”  
“要买东西的话可以来和我讲，我会好好负责带你把街区商店逛一遍的！”  
“好的，麻烦你了哦，空野君。”说完约翰转身准备向另一人道谢，“那么谢谢你的招待——十代？”  
一抹红色消失在了街角。  
“诶？啊？等等？？十代学长？？？”  
“嗯，在路上偶遇到的好心人，看了我的地址把我带回来的，好像也是我们学校的学生耶。他很有名吗？”  
难道同学也知道十代在酒吧鬼混，给他安了社会小混混的名声？  
“这不是有没有名的问题，”空野压低了声音，“十代学长是很特别的那种……那种……”  
约翰一头雾水。  
“……妖精。”空野总结性发言。  
“妖精？我觉得他看起来是和我们没什么差别的普通人类啊。”除了能看到精灵这一点，但约翰自己也能看到，所以没觉得怎么样，反而更加亲切。  
“十代学长他……上课永远在睡觉，但决斗强得一塌糊涂。”  
嗯，天分嘛，约翰明了点头。  
“放学后从不参加学生会或者社团的活动，总是一个人跑到各种地方去玩，听说连酒吧街红灯区那类地方都有他出没……我还亲眼见到他上了不认识的成年男人的豪车……作为高等部学生这样子太不知廉耻了！”  
在酒吧遇到十代的约翰并不感到奇怪。“那你们是觉得他不正经吗？为什么叫他妖精？”  
“他是妖精啊，蛊惑人心的妖精！”空野攥拳对天大吼，“即使他做出这些不检点的事情，大家还都很喜欢他，以约到他出门为荣。”  
“哎，全校都这样吗？”  
“总之，约翰前辈你要小心一点，”空野叹气，“他看起来对前辈你很感兴趣，大概还会来找你。”  
我也对他很感兴趣，约翰回味了下果汁的甜味，轻笑一声。

第二日两人在决斗课上重逢，酣畅淋漓大战一场之后回到了各自的班级。约翰本以为这是他们当日能够拥有的全部交集，没想到放学后十代立即出现在他教室门口把他扯走，带去了学校后面树木茂密、空间隐秘的树林里。  
“他们绝对对你说过什么吧，”十代在一片空地停下，打量约翰的表情，“比如说，我是‘妖精’……或许还有我的私生活问题？”  
约翰诚实点头。  
“约翰不好奇是怎么回事吗，”十代贴近约翰的胸口，“关于我是怎样‘蛊惑’那些人的。”  
约翰重重地吞了下口水。  
好奇心使他想要听下去，但直觉告诉他继续深入他将无法回头。  
“我知道的，约翰是好学生——是分校的年级第一吧？不该和我这种吊车尾混在一起。”  
“不是这样子的，”约翰焦急解释，“不能用成绩来……”  
“真温柔呢，约翰。”  
约翰失语在十代的笑颜里。他看起来阳光又健康，身材略显瘦小，但也在正常的范围内，与约翰在原本学校认识的那些翘课泡吧找男人的太妹毫无共通之处。  
“但如果我告诉你，他们说的都是真的呢？”  
“什么？”  
约翰维持着被十代压在树干上的姿势，感受到一双手抽出他的衬衫下摆、解开他的裤带，又抬手按住他的双肩。  
“十代，你要做什么？”  
“不愿意吗，约翰，”古灵精怪的棕发少年双手沿着约翰的体侧滑下，跪坐在他面前，微微蹙着眉，从下方抬眼恳求，“不可以给我吃吗？”  
约翰用手背努力地塞回涌到嘴边的呻吟。十代的口活好得过分，有些刺激过头，令他有些消受不住。  
但十代还意犹未尽，用指尖刮掉嘴边和脸颊上蹭到的体液舔舐吮吸着，然后把呆愣的约翰直接撂倒在地。  
“哎？！”  
“果然同类的东西才能满足……”十代跨坐在他的腿上，像只耍赖的家猫一样伏在他胸口处，声音都闷进了约翰的外套前襟，“别人的都不够，全都不够……”  
他抬起上身，凑上前来，激情地捧住约翰的脸：“约翰愿意接纳我吗？更深地、更进一步地……”  
“从刚刚开始就是，我听不懂你在说些什么啊，十代？”  
事到如今，约翰的语气里还夹带着一点关心，令十代听完微笑起来。他拉下自己的裤子，扯着约翰的手探进去，在阴茎的后侧摩擦过一道温热湿润的缝隙。  
“已经湿了耶，都怪约翰太美味。”  
说着就要把约翰的性器往里面塞。  
“稍、稍等一下，”约翰惊叫，“不需要做些保护措施吗？”  
“我想要你的精液，”十代可怜巴巴地望着他，“从认识你、发现你能够看到精灵的时候，我就知道我的救世主来了——一个不需要我做那么频繁辛苦就、就能满足我的人。”  
约翰被十代吃自助餐的行为逼得轻喘不已，只能投以疑惑的目光。  
“之前出了一些事，我的身体就变成这样子了……约翰……会讨厌我吗？哈……会觉得我是怪物吗？”  
“不会的，”约翰不知如何安慰眼前突然垂下眼眸、看起来快要落泪的十代，“十代就是十代，这样子的身体也没什么不好？”  
“真的？即使我有过那些堕落的前科？”  
“是你身体影响的吗？”约翰关切地问。  
“因为很快乐啊！”十代挂上白日梦般的虚无笑容，“和人……唔……的时候……才能……才能感受到这副身体的意义，才有一点点能量填补进来……”  
“诶，这样。”  
“约、约翰难道以为我会因为缺钱出去做这种事情吗……呃？！”十代莫名陷入沮丧，赌气似的试图一口气吃下很深，不知是因为疼痛还是舒爽控制不住地小声叫喊。  
“是那里吗，十代，”约翰眯眼，扶住十代的腰，自己也顺着他的意思挺送几次，满意地听到十代的声音更加支离破碎起来，“如果我能给你高潮的话，你就会把你的事情全部告诉我？”  
十代胡乱点头，勉力回应。  
“那么我还有一个要求，”约翰停下动作，无视十代带着哭腔的渴求声继续发言，“你说了只有我能满足你——那么，我希望你在和我保持关系期间，不能去找其他男人。”  
他拉下十代的脸，吻上那双湿润颤抖的唇。  
“约好了哦。”他笑着说。

-fin-


End file.
